


Just A Smile

by beynibini



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Fluff, Human Biology, Lectures, M/M, One Shot, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beynibini/pseuds/beynibini
Summary: "Placidete, my heart. It won't stop beating fast." Juanito furrowed his brows. When Placido didn't seem to believe, he held his hand and placed it near his heart."Are you sure you're alright?" Placido asked concerned. "Are you in love?" he tried to joke. Juanito couldn't answer because his heart bothered his breathing."Juanito, your heart doubled its beating!"





	Just A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This literally popped in my head at midnight and I just had to type it at one o'clock 'til two at night. Hope that you'll like it :))

Placido enthusiastically walked to his place inside their classroom having an oddly good day. He wasn't the usual Placido Penitente who would scowl at every student who gets in his way. The man probably woke up at the perfect side of the bed.  
  
The first thing he did when he had sat on his chair was tap the table before him and then, brought out his journal for their Biology lecture. The moment he felt his seatmate's presence, he glanced at him and plastered a pleasant smile.  
  
And his seatmate's reaction? The one and only Juanito Pelaez was dazzled by the smile. It was odd, way too odd even. Placido Penitente smiles once in a blue moon. All his thoughts were replaced by that smile and a tickle was felt in his heart.  
  
Juanito unconciously returned the pleasantry and Placido was too happy that he bit his lower to lip to prevent a chuckle but all prevention was of no use when the chuckle found its way out of the latter's lips. Juanito could foreswear that Placido had a good smile and a pure chuckle. It was too sweet.  
  
Way too adorable.  
  
"You know, Placidings, you should smile more often," Juanito suggested. Placido gave him a sideward glance with a wide smile.  
  
"Its a good day, isn't it?" Juanito does think it was a real good day. Who knew it could only be Placido's pleasant smile that could make him feel okay? Their professor has entered their room. The attendance was checked and the lecture started.  
  
The human heart.  
  
Juanito kept his look forward, he didn't bother take down notes, he wouldn't even review any of it. Whoever needs the parts and functions of the human heart in the study of laws? He diverted his gaze at the diligent Placido beside him. The latter must have felt his gaze and gave a one-second smile before returning his attention to his notes.  
  
Juanito's mouth went agape. His mind had none information and facts about the heart, but had that captured smile in his mind. It was surprising to say the least to have and see Placido Penitente smile in such a way. A smirk wouldn't have been a big deal but a smile turned out to be one! If there was something related to their lecture, it would have been the unusual beating of his heart.  
  
"Pelaez."  
  
Its delectable feeling and its thrill. Juanito couldn't help but smile. Placido was too beguiling and it was too much to contain for he wasn't expecting any of it. Did he mention that a smile from Placido Penitente could start a chaos in his mind?  
  
"Pelaez."  
  
He tried imagining a scene in which Placido was tutoring him in Physics but instead of the snobbish Penitente, it would be the enthusiastic Penitente. Ah! Once again, he couldn't stop his lips from forming a smile and the tickle in his heart.  
  
"Pelaez."  
  
He felt a nudge from Penitente, realizing what it was his eyes bulged that cut him from his trance and promptly stood.  
  
"Y-yes?" Their professor raised a brow and laid his teaching stick on the table.  
  
"I called you almost four times. Care to share what you have in mind?"  
  
Ah! Darn it!  
  
Juanito rubbed the back of his head and let out a nervous chuckle. He was too embarassed to actually ask an S.O.S. from Penitente. The latter might hint that it was him in Juanito's mind. In his peripheral vision, Penitente was intently looking at him. Which made him curse inside his head! He couldn't just bluntly say that it was Placido he had in mind, could he?  
  
"I w-was just c-curious of..." Did Juanito just stutter? He swallowed an invisible lump. "To w-what part do we...uhm..." Darn it! "Actually feel pain or delightness." He flashed an awkward smile in which their professor just let it pass.  
  
At least it was something related to the human heart! Or wasn't? Because from what he remembers, any harbored feelings was actually from the brain, specifically, the hypothalamus.  
  
His thought wasn't related to the heart after all. He rested his head on the table until their class was dismissed. He was too ashamed of his thoughts during the lecture. Placido shouldn't know anything of what he felt. It was pathetic!  
  
"Juanito, are you alright?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Are you sure? Your ears are turning red. Do you-" Juanito sat straightly when he felt his seatmate touch his ears. His eyes met the concerned orbs of Placido and that made his heart fasten its beating. It felt trapped and it literally would have jumped to Placido if he unwrapped the thing forbidding it to.  
  
Admittedly, Juanito sees Placido everyday and is clingy to him but it was just then that he realized that his smile could turn his whole world upside down and make him go insane. Placido knows none of these realizations and sudden feelings.  
  
Placido was alarmed when Juanito started to clutch his chest and breathe faster. It was as if Juanito was running uphill! His orbs met that of the latter's confused ones.  
  
"Placidete, my heart. It won't stop beating fast." Juanito furrowed his brows. When Placido didn't seem to believe, he held his hand and placed it near his heart.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Placido asked concerned. "Are you in love?" he tried to joke. Juanito couldn't answer because his heart bothered his breathing.  
  
"Juanito, your heart doubled its beating!"  
  
Juanito couldn't muster such confidence to just spit out and tell Placido out loud that he did fall for the way he looked and smiled!

**Author's Note:**

> As an incoming SHS student, I'm really going to miss these boyz hnnggg


End file.
